Bullying Seminars
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: When bullying someone, it's safest to know if they had any 'contacts' who can stop you. Like an older brother, or maybe a best friend who's a super-hero. Neither Wally or Dick are going to get picked on again anytime soon...


_**Bullying Seminars**_

**So, I just saw 'Images'. That was a totally awesome episode – and with BB in it! *does a happy dance*. I'm not going to give a review, and I have no intention of spoiling it. But one of the things that stand out is that Wally apparently knows Rob's identity.**

**And I'd had this idea for a while, I'd just never found a show to put it into. It was a toss up between YJ and X-Men Evo, but I wanted to do something else with Wally and Robin's friendship and the fact Wally knows who Dick really is.**

**Pairings: None, really. I don't support KF/Robin as a romantic pairing and this fic is pure friendship, but if you think they make a good couple, then you'll probably still like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Civilian identities _suck_." Robin growled, walking into the kitchen.

Wally was in there, naturally enough. He looked up from where he was eating ice-cream from the container.

"How so?"

"They just do." Robin looked in the fridge.

"Dude, you're rich and famous." Wally said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think you've got that much to complain about."

"Kinda do."

"You're the ward of _Bruce Wayne_, richest man in Gotham."

"Shhh!" Robin jerked up from the fridge and sent a glower at his friend.

"Oh, don't worry about it. The others went to the movies."

"Why didn't you?"

"Technically I have homework. Sides, I've already seen the movie."

"Whatever. Still, don't say it that casually."

Wally nodded agreement. "I guess. I mean, Rob's got this annoying habit of hacking into the security cameras to find out all sorts of things."

"Uh, did you forget who you were talking to?"

"…Yes."

Robin rolled his eyes, taking his sunglasses off. He pulled out the tub of ice-cream and began to scoop it into a bowl.

"So, seriously. What does the richest kid in Gotham have to complain about?"

"I'm apparently a _charity_ _case_." The words dripped off his lips as he slammed the scoop into the bowl with a little more force than strictly necessary. "And apparently that makes me a target. The fact I'm a mathlete doesn't help at all."

Wally winced. "Bullying?"

"Uh-huh. I spent _three hours_ in my locker today."

"Brutal."

"Yep." Dick sighed, sitting next to his friend. "I mean, it's so much worse because I have to freaking _take it_. I get _why_ I have to take it, but I know that I can beat them all up in a second."

"Yeah, I hear you." Wally agreed, biting his ice-cream. "But on the other hand, it's not that great if you're helpless against it."

"No. I've been helpless against people beating me up. And while I'll admit I'd rather spend a few hours in my locker than get caught by the Joker or something, it's worse when you know you _can_ do something but you're not allowed to."

"True." Wally agreed, sighing. "I mean, only yesterday I got beaten up."

"Really?"

"Science champion with red hair and freckles who is apparently 'terrible' at sports. Unless I really want to win or something, but really I'm picked on all the time."

"That sucks."

"Yep. I had to let myself get chased down yesterday. _Chased down_." Wally grimaced as he finished off his ice-cream. "Sometimes, I really wish we didn't have secret identities."

"We're not allowed to beat up civilians anyway." Dick shrugged, moving his ice-cream so that Wally couldn't get at it.

"Yeah, but it'd be nice if they _knew_ we had the ability to."

"Definitely. I mean, I went up against the Riddler a few weeks ago and won. They wouldn't pick on me if they knew that."

"Yeah." Wally mused, lost in thought.

Then suddenly his eyes widened. "Rob, I just had a totally brilliant idea!"

Robin looked at his friend cautiously. "And how often have your 'totally brilliant' ideas ever actually been 'totally brilliant'?"

"Come on, hear me out. Wally West can't stand up to the bullies he goes up against, right?"

"Right…"

"And they're not exactly geniuses, but they'd figure it out if Wally West vanished and a few seconds later Kid Flash came and beat them up."

"Yeah…"

"But what if they were beating me up, when suddenly _Robin_, Boy Wonder, turns up?"

Dick stared at him for a second before a smile broke out across his face. "You're a genius."

"Yeah, I know! And then it could work both ways. Kid Flash could go rescue Dick Grayson from bullies."

Robin felt a grin break out on his face. "That sounds great. But wait… that would hardly keep them off forever, would it?"

"Not if we warn them not to bully anyone again. It would at least keep them away for a few weeks. And if nothing else, then those idiots get their butts kicked by Robin and Kid Flash."

"Sounds like fun." Dick smirked.

* * *

Robin sat from his vantage point above the school, and waited.

The bell rang and everyone scampered out. Wally West was in the back, bag slung over his shoulder as he casually walked down.

"Hey, West." A heavily built boy smirked. Three other boys stood behind him.

"Hello, Duncan." Wally said with a casual smile as he continued walking. "Going to beat up another six year old?"

"Were you were flirting with my girl?"

"Alice? Nah. No offence, she's hot, but she's not my type." Wally shrugged.

"Wait, there's such a thing as a girl who's _not _your type?" Robin asked into his earpiece.

Wally sent a glower up at the roof where he assumed Robin was sitting.

"Are you insulting my girl?"

"No. I did say 'no offence', didn't I?"

One of the boys following 'Duncan' observed the red-head boy as the last of the students vanished. "You're pretty cocky today, West."

"What can I say, Jason? There's only so many times you guys can beat me up before I stop getting scared."

"Well then, maybe we should see if we could get you scared of us again." Duncan cracked his fingers and stepped forwards menacingly.

"Going to run to mummy later, crybaby?" The final and apparently least eloquent of the bullies smirked.

"Well Nick, I'm sure she'll be interested to know of the hideous apes in my school that apparently have learnt English…" Wally mused.

Duncan gave a growl and leaped towards him.

Wally instinctively flinched, but the blonde-haired bully never reached him.

"Ow!" He fell backwards, clutching his cheek.

"What was that?" 'Jason' said in wonder.

"It's here." Nick reached forwards and pulled out the batarang that had imbedded itself in the wall.

"What is it?" Jason blinked.

"It's called a batarang." Robin said.

The three bullies and one 'victim' looked up as the Boy Wonder somersaulted off from the rooftop and landed lithely on the ground. "We tend to use them a lot." He continued casually.

"You're… you're… you're…" Duncan stuttered.

"_Robin_." Robin smirked. "You know, Boy Wonder, Dark Squire, protégé of Batman, runs around in Gotham?"

The three bullies were staring in astonishment as Robin casually reached into his utility belt, pulling out another batarang.

"What are you doing in Central?" Jason asked after a second of shock.

"Flash called in a favour. Apparently one of our villains are running around here." Robin said nonchalantly. "I'm currently on patrol."

His eyes narrowed as he took a step forwards. "But you know what? As different as Central is from Gotham, it turns out _both_ cities have bullies. And I really _don't_ like bullies."

Duncan, Jason and Nick all stepped backwards as they registered that a _superhero _– kid or not, he was a freaking _superhero_ – was practically threatening them.

Several words that should not be written down ran through their minds.

"Hehe…" Jason squeaked out. "Well, then, it was a pleasure to meet you, but we've kinda gotta go home…"

Robin ignored him and instead looked at Wally. "How long have these guys been picking on you, exactly?"

"A few months." Wally said casually, looking _strangely_ undisturbed by the fact that he was talking to the Dark Squire.

"Oh, really?" Robin folded his arms and smirked. "Any particular reason?" He asked, directing the question to Duncan.

"No… I mean, yes… yes, of course there was… no, there was… we weren't picking on him!" Duncan squeaked, his voice alarmingly high.

"So what _would _you say you were doing? Walking him home?" Robin asked, playing casually with the batarang in his hands.

"Uh…"

Robin put the batarang back in his utility belt. "That's what I thought."

In a quick movement Robin had ran forwards and kicked out. His foot slammed into Duncan's chest and threw him backwards.

Spinning around on his heel, he caught hold of Jason's arm and tossed the larger boy over his shoulder, crashing him into Duncan.

Then he fell to the ground and did a leg sweep, sending Nick crashing to the ground.

"S_tri_ke." Robin cackled, jumping to his feet again. He stepped forwards and kneeled to be level with the bullies.

"As much as I don't like bullies, I can't and won't do anything else." He promised, picking the fallen batarang off the ground and sliding it into his belt.

His eyes flashed dangerously behind his mask. "But I would recommend you apologise to… uh, what was your name?" Robin glanced up.

"Wally. Wally West."

"I recommend you apologise to Wally West right now." His voice had taken on a scary quality.

"Sorry." Duncan squeaked out.

"Definitely, really sorry!" Jason blurted.

"Ditto – I mean, sorry, sorry!" Nick cowered as Robin took a threatening step towards them.

Wally smirked at that.

"Oh, and by the way…" Robin pressed his foot down hard on Duncan's stomach – not hard enough to bruise, but his breathing became shallow. "I'd suggest that you _don't_ try to bully him again. Or _any_one else. Is that clear?"

"C-crystal." Duncan choked out, tears streaming down his face. "Please don't hurt me." He whispered.

"I won't. I only hurt serious bad guys." Robin lightly leaped off the blonde bully. "And you're not worth the lecture from Batman."

Wally gave a grateful smile towards his friend. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Robin shrugged, a smile on his lips.

He pressed a hand to his comm. unit. "Yeah? I'm on my way." He said, although in reality the unit was only linked up to Wally's. The Boy Wonder glanced up. "See you later… maybe." He added hurriedly, remembering that Robin was not supposed to know Wally West. "Try not to get into trouble."

"I'll try." Wally shrugged.

A second later Robin had vanished, the only remaining sign being a cackle.

Wally gave a glance at the boys shivering on the ground. "See ya." He smirked, walking past the trio.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Grayson!"

Dick smirked to himself as he heard his name being called. Quickly he converted his features into annoyance mixed with a little fear and glanced around. "Yeah?"

He'd asked to walk home today. It had taken awhile, but he'd eventually convinced Bruce that he would be perfectly safe walking home.

Sometimes Dick had to wonder why a man who let his ward run around on the rooftops of Gotham fighting insane psychopaths and go off on dangerous missions had trouble letting Dick walk about two kilometres home through the best part of Gotham. His only explanation was that it was easier to remember Robin could take care of himself then that Dick could. But he digressed.

A boy with lanky brown hair casually began to walk up.

His name was Brandon. He was rich, like all the other kids at Gotham Academy (with the exception of a few scholarship students such as Artemis) and was one of those boys who wanted everyone to know just how little he cared about his family's money. Wearing expensive but shabby clothes, casually breaking things and loudly proclaiming that charity cases should not be allowed into Gotham Academy.

He tended to target mainly scholarship kids and Dick. Today, Dick had made sure Brandon was going to be following him by making sarcastic remarks to every insult volleyed his way, laughing loudly when he'd tripped his tormenter at lunchtime, and making sure he'd known that he was walking today.

"Where you in a hurry to, Grayson?" Brandon drawled.

"This is you _hurrying_?" Kid Flash smirked into the comm. piece.

"Nowhere special." Dick shrugged. "Just trying to get home. Where are _you_ going, Brandon?"

Brandon laughed menacingly, stepping forwards. "Trying to get rid of a little _pest_ problem."

"Well, I hear that the best way to get rid of lice is the dog stuff that kills fleas. Apparently the shampoos don't work that well."

"And you'd know all about lice and fleas, wouldn't you, _circus brat_." Brandon said, cracking his knuckles.

As a matter of fact, Dick _had_ caught lice once on a mission. One of the goons he'd beaten up must have had them.

"Seriously, circus jokes?" Dick folded his arms and glowered. "They've kinda gotten overused."

"I guess you haven't learnt your lesson from day before last." Brandon growled.

"Hard to learn anything when you're trapped in your locker."

"I don't appreciate scum like you being let into _my_ school." Brandon said, uncomfortably close by now.

"They let _you_ in – obviously the standards aren't that high." Dick volleyed back.

Brandon's fist was already flying before a hand clothed in yellow caught it.

"Uh, yeah. Don't think I'll let you do that." Kid Flash smirked, green eyes gleaming behind his mask.

"Wha…?" Brandon's jaw dropped as his fist hung limp.

Kid Flash threw him backwards. The brown-haired bully stumbled and crashed hard to the ground.

"Seems like a bit of an unfair fight to me." Kid Flash mused, glancing between Dick and Brandon. "I mean, you're a head and chest taller, and what, four, five years older?"

"But… you… what…" Brandon stuttered as he crawled backwards. He clumsily got back to his feet and stared at the Fastest Boy Alive in amazement.

"But… I thought… you're meant to be in…What are you doing in Gotham?" He choked out.

"Visiting." Kid Flash grinned. Then his tone became a little more serious. "And what are you doing here?"

"I… I live here."

"No, not in Gotham." Kid Flash waved it aside. "What are you doing _here_? Throwing a punch at a boy half your size? He's, what, ten?"

"Hey! I'm _thirteen_ and-" Dick began hotly. He'd intended on finishing with 'and you know it' but he caught himself. "Three quarters."

"Sorry." Kid Flash smirked. "You're pretty short for a teenager, though."

"Thank you, _Flash Boy_." Dick drawled.

Kid Flash opened his mouth to retort again but caught sight of Brandon trying to sneak away.

In a blur he was in front of him. "You never answered my question. What are you trying to do, exactly?"

"I-"

"You weren't being a _bully_, were you? I sure hope you weren't being _judgemental_ or anything." Kid Flash folded his arms, still smirking.

"I… no… of course not." Brandon squeaked out.

"So, calling him a 'circus brat' and 'scum that shouldn't be let into your school' wasn't _bullying_?"

Brandon's face drained of all colour. "N-no… sir." He choked.

Kid Flash grinned at being called 'sir'. "Really? Let's check. Was he bullying you?" He asked Dick.

"Mm-hmm." Dick nodded, smirking.

"Yes? And when you mentioned being stuck in your locker – did he push you in there?"

"Yep." Dick agreed.

"That sounds like bullying to me, wouldn't you agree?" Kid Flash said lightly to Brandon.

Brandon stepped backwards. "Look, I've done nothing to you… how about you just let me go, okay?"

"Yes. You've done _nothing_ to _me_, but what exactly has this boy here done to you?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's… he…"

"Come on. I want a reason as to why you locked him in his locker."

"I… he… he's a charity case!" Brandon blurted out. "He belongs in a public school, not a place like Gotham Academy!"

"I don't think it's really your place to decide who belongs at Gotham Academy and who doesn't." Kid Flash smirked. "So why don't you cram it?"

"O-okay… sir."

"Good." Kid Flash gave the bully a light shove. He went sprawling against the pavement.

"I don't want to hear any more about you thinking that kids don't belong at Gotham Academy or not. Scholarship kids already have enough to deal with, and I can guarantee you that _this_ boy here could probably kick your butt if he were a little bigger."

Dick wasn't sure if Wally was mocking him or complimenting him. He decided it was probably mocking.

"Yes sir." Brandon nodded, shaking from the ground.

"Okay dokey then." Kid Flash grinned.

He glanced at Dick. "Need a ride home?"

"Not real-"

There was a blur and suddenly Kid Flash had caught him by the arm. The two boys were practically flying through Gotham, and arrived at Wayne manor less than a second later.

Dick woozily stood against the wall. "Warn me next time." He muttered.

"Sorry."

"That's okay…" Dick held his head. "Thanks, by the way."

"Hey, you did the same for-"

Dick stood on his foot hard.

"Ow!"

"Thanks… Flash Boy." Dick gave him a grin as he unlocked the door.

"It's _Kid Flash_." Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Dick opened the door.

"See ya." Kid Flash vanished in a blur.

"Master Dick?" Alfred looked up as Dick walked in. "Was that Master Kid Flash outside?"

"Uh… yes?" Dick admitted.

"I was of the opinion Master Bruce forbade you to tell anyone your secret identity?" Alfred turned back to the table he was polishing.

"… Uh, I've got a lot of homework. I'd better get started on that."

When Alfred glanced around again, he'd found that the Boy Wonder had vanished.

The butler sighed. Really, though, he couldn't blame him for vanishing whenever he wanted to avoid a conversation. It was only natural for Richard to copy his father-figure.

* * *

"Hey." Robin walked into the cave, glasses on over his face.

"Hey." Wally looked up.

Once again, he was alone in the kitchen as Robin entered.

"So, what happened yesterday with the idiots?" Robin asked casually.

Wally bit into his apple. "They were pretty much frozen. Couldn't even _look_ at me. Today, one of them tried to say something to a kid… I mentioned that a friend of mine called 'Rob' had given me a number to call if they were jerks to anyone again."

Dick grinned. "Whelming."

"…Seriously, can't you ever just say 'awesome' or something?"

"Fine. Awesome, then."

"Now was that so hard? Anyway, what happened with your idiot?"

"Didn't show up at school today. He did, however, update his facebook status to say that he is sorry for ever teasing, insulting or bullying anyone."

"So he's probably not going to be a jerk much more."

"Yep. Asterous."

Wally gave him a look.

"Fine, then. It was _awesome - _hey, wait. If that's awe_some_, then what's awe_most_ or even awe_all_?"

"Leave the suffixes alone! What have they ever done to you?"

"…Come again?"

"In fact, what have the _prefixes_ that you so casually maul done to you?"

"Uh, nothing?"

"Exactly! You're a bully!"

"What?"

"You bully poor innocent prefixes and rip them to pieces and they haven't ever done anything to you! And now you're bullying the suffixes too!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Bully!"

"I am not a-"

"Bully!"

"KF, seriously, I-"

"Bully!"

"Hey, that's unfair!… Heavy on the '_un_'."

"BULLY!"

* * *

**So, now that's done, I'm off to watch 'agendas'. Review, peoples! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
